The basic idea of this invention resulted from a study of military veterans all around the world who courageously served their country and fought for freedom but who are now handicapped and would like to rest while fishing. Suitably aside from being a source of livelihood, fishing is a recreational activity that can be done by everyone, the whole family, business partners and friends, with the simple concept of this fishing aid, it enables people to make use of time wisely, efficiently and enjoyably by fishing while resting and playing, and not created to take away the natural fishing experience but to enhance and to make it stress free and more enjoyable.